


Всего один шаг

by AAluminium



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Бал, кружащиеся в танце пары, надушенные перчатки и напудренные прически. Только лишь два человека не могут найти места в этом равнодушном обществе...





	Всего один шаг

Бал. В огромном зале кружились пары; в такт музыке вторило шуршание женских юбок и легкий стук каблучков. Аромат духов смешивался в воздухе с тонким запахом дорогого табака, который предпочитало большинство мужчин. Оркестр играл вальс, гости наслаждались танцами; тут и там кокетливые девушки строили глазки кавалерам, которые с довольной ухмылкой приглашали их потанцевать...   
Алоиза Вебер, ведущая прима венского театра, стояла неподалеку от входа и приветствовала вновь прибывших, раздавая деланно радостные улыбки и разыгрывая искренний интерес:  
\- О! Жоржетт! Ты прибыла прямо из Парижа? Чудесно! Герр Швайнн, я так рада вас видеть, вы стали еще более мужественным!.. Я абсолютно точно танцую с вами кадриль. Не смейте отпираться... Ха-ха, вовсе нет, я не собираюсь отбивать у тебя кавалера, Жо!.. Здравствуй, Магда! Поешь все в том же театре? Как, позвали в Ла Скала? Чудесно!..   
Женщины жеманно целовались в напудренные щечки, мужчины прикладывались губами к прохладной руке певицы, которую та равнодушно подавала для «этикетного» поцелуя. Бал для ведущей певицы Вены не столько веселье, сколько скучная обязанность: сначала нужно со всеми перездороваться, затем отметить в маленьком танцевальном блокнотике, что и с кем ты будешь вальсировать; исполнить арию (и желательно не одну, чтобы все оценили твой талант по достоинству, и плевать, если эти люди не видят разницы между колоратурным сопрано и фальшью Магды, попавшей в Ла Скала благодаря богатому любовнику); и, наконец, делать вид, что тебе до боли интересны все эти люди, которых ты видишь-то третий раз в жизни!..   
Да, у Алоизы ужасный характер, и, по логике вещей, она сейчас же должна была скорчить презрительную мину и высказать выскочке Магде все, что о ней думает – репутация певицы от этого бы нисколько не пострадала только по одной причине: все и каждый знали об остром язычке и равнодушии к светскому обществу примы. Но все-таки и мозги у девушки были в нужном месте, поэтому она здраво рассудила: зачем ругаться прилюдно, если этим ничего не добьешься? В Ла Скала не будут терпеть девицу, возомнившую себя сладкоголосой сиреной, и быстро отправят по месту проживания, тут не поможет ни один любовник, в Италии всем плевать на состояние того, с кем ты спишь, в этом Алоиза не сомневалась.   
\- Здравствуйте, фройляйн Вебер.   
Девушка инстинктивно обернулась готовая выразить свое театральное почтение и подать руку для поцелуя. Где-то она слышала этот голос, когда-то так же бесцеремонно вырвавший ее из омута собственных мыслей.   
\- А... Антонио Сальери? – это получилось чуть более удивленно, чем она хотела. – Опять вы! – выпалила она, и ее секунду назад приподнятые в изумлении брови сошлись на переносице.  
\- Это крупнейший бал года, я не могу на него не прийти, даже выражая крайнее презрение ко всем этим клушам и напыщенным индюкам. Скучаете? – умело перевел он тему, небрежным движением, которое сводило певицу с ума, поправив манжету.   
\- Нет. Я безумно счастлива. Моцарт, Гайдн. Главные примы Ла Скала... И я.   
Сальери немного помолчал.   
\- Самонадеянная девочка, вновь приравняли себя к певицам итальянской оперы? – снисходительно ухмыльнулся он. Эта усмешка одновременно выводила ее из себя и заставляла все ее существо трепетать. Любого мужчину она могла бы заполучить, стоило лишь кокетливо улыбнуться или взмахнуть длинными ресницами. Любого, но не этого. После той безумной ночи, которую они провели вместе, Сальери даже не показывал, что знает Алоизу, и успешно играл роль замкнутого итальянца, интересующегося только музыкой.  
\- А вы по-прежнему приравниваете себя к венским композиторам? – прищурилась прима. – О, какой чудесный вечер, не правда ли, фрау Шлосс! – отвлеклась девушка, поздоровавшись с тучной дамой лет сорока, проплывавшей мимо.   
\- Увы, да. – наигранно вздохнул тот, чуть кивнув головой очередной гостье. – Не всем удается получить то, что доступно австрийцу... – Сальери взглядом ощупал фигуру собеседницы. Опытный соблазнитель, он сразу заметил ее частое дыхание, вздымающуюся в такт ему грудь, полураскрытые пухлые алые губы, словно просящие, чтобы их поцеловали... – Итальянцам достались лучшие примы... а остальное забрали наши венские друзья. – мужчина взглянул в сторону веселого Моцарта, опять заключавшего какое-то шутливое пари.   
\- Вы не можете забыть то, что тогда произошло? – осмелилась спросить Алоиза, удерживая непроницаемый вид.  
\- Отчасти, - пожал плечами безразличный собеседник и взял бокал шампанского у пробегающего слуги, едва не уронившего поднос с напитками. – Приятные воспоминания составляют нашу короткую жизнь, милая Алоиза. Хорошее надо запечатлеть в памяти навсегда, а на шкатулку с плохим повесить огромный кованый замок... – глубокомысленно произнес он.   
\- И именно поэтому вы так ненавидите Моцарта? – не удержалась от язвительной реплики прима, стараясь не выдать своего волнения и желания. – Потому, что считаете это чем-то хорошим, что нужно «навсегда запечатлеть в памяти»?  
\- Бог с вами, Алоиза. Я его не ненавижу, а считаю... гениальным ребенком, и отношусь к нему с тем снисходительным уважением, которого заслуживает любой ребенок, правильно выполнивший задание. Знаете, это как лакомство для собаки, исполнившей трюк.   
Девушка не знала, что ответить: вряд ли кто-то мог бы соревноваться с ней в острословии, но Сальери, этот «невозможный человек», как она его про себя называла, не сказал ни одного ядовитого слова, а она уже терялась. Что с ней происходит? Неужели та ночь стала для нее большим, чем просто развлечение с импозантным итальянцем?.. Нет, не может быть. Она отдавалась и более красивым мужчинам, которые затем пели ей дифирамбы. Этот же открыто признавался, что их совместное «времяпрепровождение» - приятное для него воспоминание, но и только. Да, он ее запомнил. Но Алоиза Вебер не стала для него долгожданным призом в соревнованиях, нет, это он для нее загадка, которую просто так не разгадать.  
\- Через десять минут в вестибюле. – прошептала она ему на ухо невольно вырвавшиеся слова. Сальери, улыбнувшись краешком рта, кивнул и отошел, здороваясь с гостями и оказывая дамам дежурные знаки внимания. Алоиза заметила, что где-то в груди неприятно кольнуло, когда итальянец поцеловал руку Магде и приобнял ее за талию, обещая потанцевать.   
Девушка не могла дождаться времени встречи в вестибюле. Что она будет делать, зачем она его позвала, почему он согласился? Лучше бы он сказал, что все это увлекательная игра, развлечение, которое можно себе позволить в мире нот. Алоиза не знала, зачем она так сказала и уже жалела о своем намерении.  
Поток гостей, наконец, иссяк. Певица бросила взгляд на огромные часы. Еще минута.   
Она нарочито неспешным шагом прошла до выхода, улыбаясь Моцарту, который, не скрывая к ней чувств, поцеловал девушку в губы. Отшутившись, она покинула зал под предлогом, что ей нужно «припудрить носик», а на искренние восторги со стороны мужчин отшучивалась: «хочешь быть красавицей – привыкай тратить на себя много времени и жертвовать развлечениями».   
Стук каблучков по каменному полу. Эхо, отбивавшееся от стен. Шорох юбки. Частое дыхание, вызванное не то туго затянутым корсетом, не то этой встречей.   
\- Опаздываете, фройляйн, - ухмыльнулся темный силуэт. – И что же вы так жаждали мне сказать, что даже вызвали на конфиденциальную встречу... в коридоре?   
Насмешка. Он опять смеется; он знает, что ей нужно, и смеется над ней.   
\- Возьмите меня. – выпалила она, облизнув губы. – Я вас умоляю...  
\- Алоиза, как низко вы пали. Умоляете мужчину... обладать вами. Почему бы вам не осчастливить Моцарта или еще какого гениального ребенка?.. На вас смотрела вся мужская половина зала, выбирайте любого.   
\- Мне не нужен любой. Мне нужны вы. Пожалуйста, синьоре...   
Сальери крепко взял ее за плечи и легонько потряс.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что ты говоришь, глупая?   
\- Да, синьоре... Синьоре...   
\- Я надеялся, что ты забудешь все, что тогда произошло.   
\- «Приятные воспоминания составляют нашу короткую жизнь», - процитировала Алоиза его же фразу. – И я хочу сделать этот бал незабываемым, Сальери. Понимаете? Незабываемым... – ее быстрый шепот почти пробудил в нем желание. Кто не хотел ею обладать? Итальянец не был исключением, но усиленно это скрывал.   
\- И почему же я? – он снова ухмыльнулся, хотя и понимал, что почти теряет контроль, ощущая ее мягкое дыхание на коже.   
\- Потому что вы не входите в шайку лизоблюдов, которым только и надо, что составить список своих побед! – ответила та, не стесняясь в выражениях. Вся ее железная выдержка, все тросы ее нервов грозили порваться.   
\- Как грубо, милая Алоиза... – он прижал ее к стене и приник к белой коже на шее. Девушка чуть прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь страстным прикосновением мягких губ.   
\- Черт с ней, с грубостью, - пробормотала она, проведя рукой по его иссиня-черным волосам, взъерошив их. – Пойдемте, прошу...   
Найдя в себе силы прервать удовольствие, девушка схватила мужчину за руку и увлекла за собой.  
\- Куда...  
\- Молчите; одно слово – и вы выдадите нас, - прошептала девушка, мимолетно коснувшись тонким пальцем его губ. – Просто верьте мне...  
Черт знает, откуда она вызнала все эти потайные ходы. Сальери было интересно, со сколькими мужчинами она обошлась подобным образом, хотя он и не понимал причину этого странного любопытства. Он хотел ее, несомненно; но он все больше понимал, что еще одна ночь – и он не сумеет быть с ней таким же холодным. Не сможет снисходительно ухмыляться и нагло подшучивать. Ему хотелось быть нежным, таким, каким он никогда не был с женщинами: страстным – да, властным – бесспорно, опытным – разумеется. Но нежность... Это чувство не появлялось, когда он заманивал очередную красавицу в роскошный будуар.   
Они прошли по длинному коридору, шугаясь малейшей тени, словно воры; Алоиза даже сняла туфли, чтобы не стучать каблуками. В конце хода оказалась небольшая дверца, которую девушка отперла небольшим ключиком.  
\- Когда-то я тут играла, - пояснила она, улыбаясь. – Давно...   
Сальери больше не мог сдерживать себя и потянул к себе.   
\- Не передумала?..  
\- Нет.  
Мужчина умело расшнуровал ее корсет, высвободил белые груди, которые стал покрывать поцелуями. Девушка запрокинула голову и тихонько постанывала; прическа ее растрепалась, длинные волосы ниспадали на белую кожу. Сальери осторожно избавил ее от платья; Алоиза кусала губы и жадно глотала воздух, которого ей не хватало; Антонио страстно покрывал ее тело поцелуями, уже едва сдерживаясь. Его руки нежно поглаживали ее спину и бедра, ласкали грудь.   
\- Пожалуйста... – прошептала она ему на ухо, шумно дыша.   
Он понял. Чуть сильнее сжав бедра, он вошел в нее резким, но осторожным движением, боясь ненароком причинить ей боль. Она довольно громко простонала и впилась ноготками в широкую загорелую спину аманта. На каждое его движение девушка отзывалась поцелуем; в порыве страсти она больно прикусила его губу, но мужчина даже не обратил внимания. С ним была женщина, о которой он мечтал: страстная, темпераментная, горячая и отдающаяся без остатка. Та, которая была нужна ему, та, которую он так долго искал.   
\- Ты больше не уйдешь?.. – спросил он, обнимая ее, обнаженную белокожую нимфу.   
Она измождено улыбалась и переплетала их пальцы.   
\- А ты меня больше не отпустишь?..   
\- Никогда...  
\- В первый раз почему-то упустил... 

\- Прощай.   
\- Ты сказал, что не отпустишь!..  
\- Ты сказала, что изменишься.   
Она стояла на улице в легком платье, даже не стараясь защититься от дождя. Девушка только смотрела вслед высокой любимой фигуре. С ее губ почти рвалось «прости», но она не сумела этого сказать. Слишком гордая, Алоиза не могла наступить на горло собственной песне. Сколько он ей прощал, как он ее любил... А она так и не научилась ценить эту нежную заботу, она пыталась играть с огнем, и этот огонь обжег ее, спалил дотла, не оставил внутри ничего, кроме воспоминаний, ярких, причиняющих боль...


End file.
